Kaleidoscope
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Ha llegado un regalo cuya procedencia desconocida despierta en Ciel su infantil curiosidad. Curioso, abre la caja. ¿Qué buscas en las estrellas hechas de trozos de cristal? BL SebasxCiel


¡Buenas! Kana nuevamente se presenta.

Tiempo sin leernos, ¿verdad?

Les contaré un poco sobre este fanfic. Si bien es ahora cuando lo subo, me tomó DOS AÑOS hacerlo. Bien, no exageraré, en realidad lo inicié en agosto del 2015 y fue hasta hoy que pude encontrar la inspiración necesaria —y las ideas—, para continuarlo. Esos serían aproximadamente como 18 meses, ¿cierto?

Sí me tomó tiempo y siento una gran satisfacción al decir que ESTO es algo que no quería escribir en primera instancia y, sin embargo, ME ENCANTÓ. He tenido grandes cambios en mis relatos, por lo que de una historia que inició —y detuve—, porque la sentía melancólica, logré hacer algo sarcástico y con referencias bíblicas —que siento van muy de la mano con Kuroshitsuji y he usado mucho en mi estilo—.

Espero que puedan reír en cada oración, así como el que haya podido hacer comprender cada idea que quiero plasmar. Sin duda, nunca pensé escribir esta historia tal cual y no tengo palabras para acabar de expresar lo tanto que me encanta saber que, mi práctica en cada fanfic, ha hecho de este uno mejor a comparación del que tenía inicialmente en la cabeza.

Muchas gracias por leer. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

 _[Los personajes pertenecen a_ _ **Yana Toboso**_ _]_

* * *

 _ **Kaleidoscope**_

Ha llegado un regalo cuya procedencia desconocida despierta en Ciel su infantil curiosidad. Curioso, abre la caja.

 _¿Qué buscas en las estrellas hechas de trozos de cristal?_

* * *

 _«You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars…»  
_ _Science and Faith—The Script_

 **Capítulo único.**

Deseo, todos llegan a tener ese interés en la vida. En menor o mayor grado, por tan diversas las razones. Por un lado se encontraban las aspiraciones materiales, por otro las sexuales. En ocasiones lo que se quería era poder, riqueza. _Deseos, deseos_. Los humanos están dotados de ellos y, acorde a éstos, movían convenientemente las piezas de su tablero.

 _¿Crueldad?_

En ocasiones.

¿Importaba en realidad el modo de llegar a conseguir lo que querían?

Con certeza, no. Ser juzgados era lo último que pensaban cuando estaban cegados de _eso:_ O.

Era una pregunta caprichosa la que rondaba, en esos últimos segundos, los pensamientos del demonio. No es como si en verdad le llegara a interesar el deseo de su amo. Nada de eso. Si siendo aún su contrato, lo que le importaba era el método en que usaría para obtener su venganza; mucho menos profundo era el interés al notar tan inusual comportamiento del joven señor.

 _«Sin duda, es un niño movido por la sed…»_

Entró al estudio luego de dar los toques suaves a la puerta. Allí se encontraba Ciel Phantomhive, observando aquel objeto, nuevo entretenimiento y obsesión. El Conde había intentado por todos los medios no recibir obsequios. Ni en su cumpleaños, que de igual modo carecía de interés. Sin embargo, aquella caja de naturaleza desconocida, le había atrapado con la curiosidad.

—Verdaderamente, es extraño que el joven amo reciba estas cosas sin alguna procedencia. Aunque no dudaría si fuese un arma potencial —comentó el mayordomo mientras observaba la caja con suma tranquilidad. Y aunque su faceta de _póker_ le impedía reírse, sus entrañas se retorcían en la burla de verlo tan tontamente absorto en los pensamientos.

—Sebastian, deja de hablar sobre esa maldita caja —masculló el pequeño Lord escondido tras el periódico. Lo cierto era que, él también tenía una inquietud por saber qué demonios tenía dentro.

El zafiro, se desvió _infraganti_ hacia la caja de color lavanda, la cual tenía un moño de encaje morado. No era que estuviese curioso, nada de eso; simplemente quería _conocer_. ¡Es de humanos conocer!

Un suspiro surgió de los labios del demonio, su amo era un niño, y aún peor era el hecho de tener aquella terca manera de querer hacerse aprisa adulto. A un paso tranquilo y casi silencioso, fue hacia la caja para luego levantarla—. Entonces tendré que tirarla —musitó cansino a la vez que se disponía a irse pero, la casi clara orden de su señor, le hizo detenerse.

—¿Disculpe? —La hilarante situación arrojó en los matices rojos de sus ojos aquel brillo de cinismo y burla. Liberando luego, con cierta desfachatez, la risilla entre los labios.

 _¡Oh, mi Dios!_ ¡En verdad no se cansaba de aquellas contradicciones del chiquillo!

—He dicho que esperes. —Volvió a repetir la orden bajando el periódico al escritorio. Punteó con el índice la madera enfatizando su siguiente mandato-: Trae eso aquí.

—Como ordene. —No disimuló el tono burlesco de su voz, bien sabía que aquello sucedería, después de todo, su amo solía ser tan _claro_.

Ciel frunció un poco el ceño teniendo aquella caja frente a él. Curiosidad, maldita curiosidad ¿Qué traería? ¿Quién se la había mandado? ¿Con qué afán el anonimato? Muchas, demasiadas eran las dudas del señor. No sabía qué hacer. Abrirla era lo acertado pero... ¿y si era algo vergonzoso? No, no podía ser algo así. Un suave murmuro escapó de sus pequeños labios, para algunos aquello no podría ser audible pero para el demonio...

—¿Deseas que lo abra por ti, joven amo? —cuestionó con un temple amable, ocultando muy bien su arrogante burla.

Vaya, aquel buen disfraz sólo hacía enfadar aún más al mocoso, quien en respuesta chasqueó la lengua fingiendo desinterés. El mismo niño agitó la mano a lo que el mayor procedió a desatar el lazo morado—. Vaya, vaya... —comentó al levantar la tapa de la caja pero inmediatamente su vista fue nublada con una pequeña cabeza azulina.

—¿Qué es esto? —fue lo primero que surgió de sus pensamientos en voz alta. Sacó de entre los trozos de papel colorido un objeto: un tubo negro, cuyo decorado de estrellas, parecía haber sido hecho con pincelada a mano alzada.

—Hay también una carta —añadió el mayordomo negro a la vez que retiraba del interior una nota blanca, la retiró y, antes de poder leerla, le fue arrebatada por el joven _Lord_.

Paseó el orbe sobre aquellas palabras:

 _«Para encontrar respuesta en las estrellas»._

¿Sólo eso? ¡¿Toda su curiosidad fue por un juguete?! Soltó un bufido arrugando el papel y echándolo a un costado. Se hundió en el asiento. Tomó juguete y lo inspeccionó con desgano, ¡qué pérdida de SU tiempo!

Apático, apoyó la mejilla en el dorso de la mano. Supuso que fue Lizzy quien le envió semejante objeto, no encontraba a alguien más que le mandará cosas tan... infantiles.

—Parece ser que los caleidoscopios están creando una tendencia en el mercado inglés... —comentó el demonio en un modo pensativo, racional. Pese a ello, su amo no parecía interesado. Sonrió—. ¿Deseas que me deshaga de él?

—No, si Lizzy llega a enterarse que no le di oportunidad de usarlo, terminará llorando —masculló dejando el juguete en el escritorio.

—¿Entonces lo _jugarás_? —preguntó de un modo socarrón el azabache a lo que su amo le dio una mirada desaprobatoria. _Oh, ¿ahora no soportaba los pequeños y sinceros comentarios?_ — Comprendo, aunque no sé cómo dedujo que ha venido de las manos de Lady Elizabeth.

—¿Quién más me enviaría tales cosas? Sólo Lizzy. —Suspiró y volvió la mirada al demonio.

Chasqueó la lengua, detestaba los acertijos... cuando eran para él. Pasó el dedo en el juguete y, con un leve empujón, hizo que rodara. Emitía un extraño sonido. Volvió a darle otro empujón y escuchó el mismo. Aún tenía curiosidad; quizás, si lo usara una vez, comprendería a qué se refería la dichosa nota.

—¿Sucede algo? —fue su casual pregunta al notar aquella mirada inusual en el Conde.

El _Lord_ vio nuevamente el inútil juguete y con desánimo dio una nueva orden, la cual hizo al mayordomo retirarse. Estando solo, continuó mirando aquel cilindro negro... ¿Respuesta? Si lo pensaba con más claridad, Lizzy no era alguien que hablara de ese modo, es decir, las palabras sonaban más ¿adultas?

Tomó el caleidoscopio llevándolo al ojo desnudo, respaldado en su asiento, observó a través del extremo. _"Bello"_ no era la palabra que describiera aquella imagen azul con negro; rodó el tubo cuyo sonido casi inaudible parecía hacer eco en su oído. Oh, sí era hermoso. Las imágenes azules con negro iban combinándose, mezclándose y dando ilusiones violetas. Era demasiado indescriptible. No había palabras para expresar todo lo que le provocaba.

Una tenue, pero evidente sonrisa, surgió de sus labios. Sin percatarse, el mayordomo había regresado—. Parece ser que llegué en mal momento —comentó casi con gracia acomodando el pequeño plato con un trozo de pastel, seguidamente sirviendo algo de té.

—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? —cuestionó con un tono imperativo mientras dejaba el juguete a un lado.

A Sebastian le encantaba aquella mirada autosuficiente, arrogante, engreída, ostentosa; era demasiado firme que le provocaba cierta excitación. Como respuesta al gesto del pequeño, le entregó una amable, pero falsa, sonrisa.

—Por supuesto acabo de llegar —mintió con total descaro. Los orbes rojos rodaron hacia el caleidoscopio. No pensó que le llegaría a causar tal fascinación. Había visto en su amo una sonrisa, de esas que rara vez llegaba a tener. No era falsa, no era convenenciera; era natural y extraña—. ¿Y qué tal el juguete? Muchos adultos también están embelesados con él.

—Estaba probándolo, quizás la compañía podría beneficiarse si comenzamos una producción.

Era un pequeño mentiroso; aunque claro, eso era necesario para un niño que se paraba frente a los adultos. Volvió la mirada a su amo, quien se degustaba con una porción de pastel; aquel ojo, aquellos labios, había algo en esos gestos que le eran inusuales. Quizás otros no podían verlo, pero para él, quien siempre estaba a su lado, era demasiado evidente.

—¿Y la encontraste? —una pregunta quizás inesperada. El demonio hasta cierto punto estaba igual de curioso, aunque a diferencia de su señor, la curiosidad que le invadía era por el cómo se comportaría el _Lord_.

El mayordomo paseó los ojos en aquel rostro que apenas se crispó a la pregunta.

—Vaya que hoy estás demasiado interesado en mis asuntos, Sebastian —declaró con severidad asentando la taza en el plato. Sin titubeo observó a aquél y sonrió altivo—: Parece ser que estás demasiado curioso, algo _infantil_ , ¿no?

Su amo, aquel pequeño Lord que simplemente era un mocoso, y que de _atrayente_ sólo tenía el alma, había dado justo en el blanco. Frunció un poco el ceño prolongando, aún más, la sonrisa que en cualquier momento amenazaba con torcerse. Era aplaudible el cómo la viborosa boca del chiquillo sabía dónde morder. Vaya, vaya, sí que era todo un maestro en el arte de envenenar.

—Jo, no tanto como cierta persona que _probaba_ los futuros productos —expresó libre, alegre, y sí, burlonamente.

—¡Tch! —La silla chilló al ser empujada hacia atrás, momento en el que se uso de pie, tomando el caleidoscopio y dirigiéndose hacia el mayordomo para luego, pasar de largo—. Deja de estar con tus insinuaciones o haré que te cortes la lengua —declaró yendo hacia la puerta.

¿Cortarse la lengua, eh? Bueno, hubo una ocasión en que tuvo que hacerlo; a decir verdad, aquella sensación no le agradó, y durante un tiempo las almas le fueron... ¿insípidas? Sí. Quizás la lengua de los demonios era diferente a la humana, pero aun así servían para lo mismo: degustarse.

Sin duda, era un sadomasoquista.

La mano del satanás, tomó la orilla de la puerta impidiendo al pequeño abrirla—. No negaré que hay cierta _curiosidad_ en verte tan perdido por un _juguete_.

El énfasis que usó en sus palabras incitó al chiquillo a levantar un poco la mirada. De reojo, dándole aun la espalda, atrapado entre el mayordomo y la salida, murmuró altivo—: Con que es eso. Hasta los demonios pueden perderse en sus deseos de conocimiento.

Ladeó una sonrisa para luego, con el caleidoscopio, dar dos toques a la madera. Estaba esperando algo, aunque era difícil de saber—. ¿Lo sabías? El _conocimiento_ es la causa del primer pecado, demonio [1].

Su pequeño cuerpo dio medio giro, quedando frente al mayordomo oscuro, del cual los labios le vacilaban entre una sonrisa de burla o de excitación. El Conde sabía que lo tenía. Lo había atrapado en su propio juego.

Ciel echó un poco el rostro hacia atrás sosteniendo aquella mirada ávida de superioridad—: ¿Acaso ignoras el _Génesis_? [2]

Ah, tan pequeño y retorcido. Exactamente lo que le incitaba a tenerlo por completo. El demonio sonrió entreabriendo los labios. Colmillos sedientos de placer. La ansiedad en su cuerpo le hizo entonces actuar más por instinto que por razonamiento.

Tomó la muñeca del joven señorito, dejando caer aquel objeto provocador de su envidia.

Se inclinó tomando el mentón de su joven señor y, sosteniendo su sonrisa, murmuró—: Quién diría que conocerías esa _fábula_. —Mordió con sarcasmo aquella palabra. Dirigió el rostro a esa oreja, mirándole de reojo continuó—. Entonces, déjame darte a conocer dónde están tus respuestas.

Ciel lanzó una mirada asesina. De aquellas usuales cuando comprendía la _broma_ que el mayordomo le había realizado—. Tú… maldito demonio.

Se relamió el labio al escuchar aquellas palabras, al mirar esa fascinante expresión. Finalmente, volvería a probar los refinados labios del joven _Lord_.

 _«Tan suave. Sabor a té negro acaramelado. Olor a fresas y crema. La esencia de la previa merienda…»_

Coló la lengua. _Oh, un manjar incasto._ Cuántas veces había sido poseído por aquella sensación insaciable de esos labios. No podía contarlas a sabiendas de que perdería la cordura por el hambre. Aquel pequeño cuerpo, podía ser probado por él cuantas veces lo deseara y, sin embargo, no bastaba para llenarse.

 _«Ah. Tan pequeño y…»_

Sus pensamientos pausaron ante el sonido deslizante del lazo del cuello de su señor. La mirada se percató entonces de aquella que poseía el joven señorito.

—Vaya, vaya. —El juego al parecer era de dos—. Si te vieras ahora mismo, no tendrías modo de decir que el provocador es uno. —Sonreía echando el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás. Se retiró un paso a la vez que observaba a su _Lord_ continuar con aquella _sutil_ invitación.

—¿No es acaso necesario que un amo le dé de comer a su _perro_? ¿O me dirás que no estabas celoso por **mi** atención?

—Oh, ya veo. —La sonrisa confiada desconcertó al pequeño chico—. ¿Tan atento estabas a mis reacciones?

El demonio tomó con confianza aquel cuerpo, cargándolo le llevó hacia el sillón para luego, sin consideración, dejarle caer—. Debo decir que no es el mejor lugar para que _juguemos_ , sin embargo, parece que estás muy _curioso_ a mis reacciones, _my Lord._

Con la mano levantó aquel mentón. Besó profundo. Presionó la pasión. Con una mano fue desbotonando la chaqueta del pequeño. Turnó los dedos a los botones de la camisa blanca que se encontraba debajo. El olor se hacía aún más intenso.

 _La cordura no era propio de los demonios al final._

Las marcas de colmillos en ese cuello. Rondaba el pecho para igual dejar una señal de su estadio en ese cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, no podía retirar los ojos de él. Verlo retorcerse debajo era el mejor manjar de todos.

Con los dientes tiró de la tetilla sintiendo la excitación de su señor bajo aquellos pantalones. La palma había llegado con cierto sigilo para desacomodarlos, después de todo, ¿por qué iba a tomarse su tiempo?

No podía conservar la calma. Levantó aquellas caderas. Los pantalones del chiquillo, habían sido retirados con toda la ropa interior. Le separó las piernas al alzarlas y acomodarlas en sus costados; con cierta, y falsa, _consideración_ , se inclinó para susurrarle—: Las respuestas, no se encuentran en el cielo, _my Lord._

Besó aquellos labios. Penetrando con brusquedad.

 _El gemido ahogado de su amo le hizo excitar aún más._

Sin moverse, fue saboreando las entrañas que lo devoraban. Consumido por la sensación de ser uno con su señor. Estaba seguro, que el día que aquella alma fuera suya, tendría una mejor sensación que la que ahora disfrutaba. Sin embargo, _¿quién era él para ir a prisa?_

Suave. Retorciéndose entre el dolor y el placer. Le miró estando tan cerca de esos labios. La hilera de gemidos y quejidos le estaba haciendo palpitar el pecho. Irónicamente tenía aquella sensación de bienestar.

Cubrió la lengua ponzoñosa del Conde con la propia. Una mezcla caliente y húmeda. Revoltoso le permitía e impedía moverse a su libertad dentro de esa boca. Estaba jugando hasta con el poco control que el demonio aún guardaba.

Mordió al satanás, quien se reincorporó un poco mirándolo. Sebastian percibía la palpitante sensación de éxtasis por haberlo besado. Con la mano izquierda retiró aquel parche. Debía mirarlo. Aquel símbolo de su eterna _devoción_.

Bañado en sudor. Oculto de todos se encontraba el símbolo que lo hacía su único señor.

Oh, qué cursi. Qué patético y digno de admiración. Se miraba a sí mismo en ese cristalino, tan anheloso de poseer ese pequeño cuerpo.

—¿Acaso te dije que te detuvieras?

Las palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miró aquellos labios tercos. Se relamió los propios, esbozando después, una sonrisa llena de soberbia—. Mis más sinceras disculpas, no pensé que estuvieras tan deseoso de esto.

El mayordomo, sin escatimar más el tiempo, comenzó a moverse contra el cuerpo del pequeño Conde.

Observaba desde arriba. Disfrutaba del espectáculo. El vaivén en que le embestía, le provocaba cada milímetro de la piel. Sentía cómo se erizaba y el cómo encendía el cuerpo del jovencito. Levantó entonces más las caderas con ayuda de una de sus manos.

 _Demonios. Estaba cada vez más excitado._

Entre las asentaderas de su joven amo, sentía la pasión desbordarse. No había control. No había nada que no fuese placer. Tuvo que inclinarse un poco más. Percibiendo aquel otro deseo incesante: Quería hacerle daño.

Romperlo. Destrozarlo. Escucharle gemir. A pesar de eso, su joven amo no complacía sus caprichos. Era parte del juego, parte del encanto que tenía.

Suave. Lento.

Con rudeza y sin consideración.

Hasta quebrarlo en varios pedazos. Hasta que no quedaran dudas de que ese chiquillo le pertenecía.

Tomó el brazo del Conde enredándolo en su cuello. Podía sentir cómo aquellos dedos en el cabello se iban mezclando. Buscaba sostenerse de él, ¡de un demonio!

 _Qué gracioso. ¡Qué desdicha!_

Le haría ver las estrellas. Si eso deseaba, le traería cada una. Después de todo, no encontraría nada en ellas.

 _«… Pero eso es algo que ya debes saber, my Lord»._

* * *

Notas:

[1] Ciel hace referencia al momento en que la serpiente tentó a Eva a morder la manzana del árbol que estaba en medio del huerto.

[2] Ciel se refiere al primer libro del Antiguo Testamento donde narran la creación, etc.

* * *

Momento de tensión(?).

Ok, sé que no acaba el lemon, pero me gusta así. Deja volar la imaginación, ¿verdad?

Espero les haya gustado. Como antes dije, llevaba tiempo deseando finalizar este oneshot.

Me encantaría saber qué piensan; consejos, puntos de vista, amistad, etc. Todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Nos leemos próximamente.

Sayu!


End file.
